


The world already has me (but I wish it could've kept you too)

by Tkhan0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: "Take the vessel!" He hears himself say but it's distant.Strange. To him Replica Riku was always someone separate from him, even when he realized he had become a part of him.So why then did it feel like he was losing part of himself as Replica Riku returned to nothingness?





	The world already has me (but I wish it could've kept you too)

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on the title.
> 
> If you dont already know what scene this is go back and finish the game ya nerd!

"I'm...the real one..." Riku arched his eyebrow at this.

"But... aren't you me from the past?"

Something wasn't adding up here.  
  
"No." Startled by the all too familar voice Riku looks up to find his replica has taken on an ethereal form. The gears turning in his head, things begin to fall into place.  
  
As if to confirm it, the replica continues "This guy... is  _me!_ "  
  
Before Riku can come up with a good response or course of action, the replica charges the imposter, reminded too strongly of his own actions some time ago.  
  
In a burst of darkness, the illusion is broken. The vessel, now uninhabited falls lifeless to the floor, like a puppet cut from it's strings. Replica Riku floats  eerily next to it, carrying the heart of the other replica with him.  
  
Having accomplished what he set out to do the replica turns to leave this realm behind. That should've been the end of it but the real Riku could never let things be.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Riku is almost too bewildered to acknowledge the tightness in his throat and the edges of his vision go dark against his will.   
  
"Take the vessel!" He hears himself say but it's distant.  
  
"No. There's someone else who needs it more. You know who I mean."  
  
"...Namine! You're saving her..."  
  
_But what about you_ he almost says but the Replica chimes in with a knowing smile as if having read Riku's mind.  
  
"Besides. The world already has you."  
  
Even if Riku could've formed a response it would've been nothing more than an incoherent noise of shock. As it were, he could do nothing but stare.  
  
Strange. To him Replica Riku was always someone separate from him, the likes of roxas or namine, even when he realized he had become a part of him. His memories and thoughts were not Riku's to own. And they had held a genuine back-and-forth conversation more than once as if to prove it.  
  
So why then did it feel like he was losing part of himself as Replica Riku returned to nothingness?  
  
As he watched the remaining light and sparkles slowly fade away, the last thing Replica Riku said ran through his head.  
  
_"The world already has you."_  
  
Sometimes he wondered if he was really good enough.  
  
As he gave a silent farewell to the one person who knew him and his inner struggles as well as he did, he couldnt help but lament.  
  
_"No one will ever remember his."_  
  
So just as the Replica had done for him, he'd make sure to remember their struggles for as long as he lived.  
  
And if the world ever needed reminding of the dangers of such heartless experimenting in the name of "research" he'd make sure to personally deliver them a wake up call.  
  
No one should have to choose death twice in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> I went and rewatched the scene for reference and I s2g riku had the saddest look on his face when repliku said good luck.
> 
> Repliku matured so much in such a short time; he is a very good boy. I love his sendoff but the world lost a good soul that day so I had to write.


End file.
